uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
New Barnet railway station
0.658 |railexits0304= |railexits0405= 0.674 |railexits0506= 0.675 |railexits0607= 1.058 |railexits0708= 1.126 |railexits0809= 1.013 |railexits0910= 1.030 |railexits1011= 1.070 |access = |access_note = |latitude = 51.6487 |longitude = -0.1733 |map_type = |years1 = |years2 = 1 May 1884 |events1 = Station opened as Barnet |events2 = Renamed New Barnet }} New Barnet railway station is in the London Borough of Barnet in north London, England. It is north of Moorgate and is on the East Coast Main Line between London Kings Cross and Edinburgh Waverley. New Barnet is in Travelcard Zone 5. The station is managed and served by First Capital Connect. Oyster pay as you go can now be used to and from this station as well as on the majority of National Rail services in Greater London. Customers should touch in and touch out at the validators provided to ensure they are charged the correct fare. History The main line of the Great Northern Railway (GNR) between and London ( ) was opened on 7 August 1850; and Barnet was one of the original stations on the line. On 1 May 1884, the station was renamed New Barnet. Facilities Following the major station refurbishment in 2005, a coffee shop was opened in the previously unused building on the southbound, central London-bound platform. In Autumn 2008, a new SHERE self-service ticket machine, accepting both cash and credit cards, was installed here (and similarly at other local FCC stations). Booking office fire The original station booking office, mounted on the station bridge linking the platforms, was burnt down in a fire caused by a thunderstorm in August 1989. The station was refurbished shortly before this incident.The Flying Scotsman, DVD, Video 125, UK, copyright 1999/2000 Services First Capital Connect Train Services The service from the station runs southbound to Moorgate on weekdays until about 9.30 pm. Trains run southbound into London King's Cross in the early mornings, morning peak, after 9.30pm Mondays to Fridays, and all day on Saturdays and Sundays. Normally the service uses class 313 EMUs, as these are the only units cleared to Moorgate, although on weekends sometimes class 317 EMUs are used instead. The typical off-peak service is 3 trains per hour southbound to Moorgate, and 3 trains per hour northbound to Welwyn Garden City. In the evenings and on weekends, the service is reduced to two trains per hour in both directions.http://www.firstcapitalconnect.co.uk/Main.php?sEvent=Timetables&crs_code=NBA Timetables for New Barnet can be seen and downloaded here. Bus Services New Barnet railway station is the terminus for the following Transport for London bus services, which depart from stop A on Station Approach: *84 - New Barnet railway station to St Albans *107 - New Barnet railway Station to Edgware tube station Bus route 383 - Barnet (the Spires) to Woodside Park tube station (Mon to Sat except late evenings) - also serves stop A, both towards Barnet (the Spires) and towards Woodside Park. Bus route 384 - Cockfosters tube station to Barnet (Quinta Drive) - serves stop A towards Quinta drive. Towards Cockfosters it stops on the opposite side of Station Approach as part of the hail and ride section of this route. Nearby Station Road is served by buses 184 (Barnet (Chesterfield Road) to Turnpike Lane bus/tube station); 307 (Barnet (Arkley Hotel) to Brimsdown railway Station); and 326 (Barnet (the Spires) to Brent Cross Shopping Centre). Ticket Office Opening Times & Station Staffing Hours Below are the current opening and staffing times for New Barnet, .http://www.firstcapitalconnect.co.uk/Main.php?sEvent=StationInfo&crs_code=NBA Gallery image:New Barnet stn eastern entrance.JPG|New Barnet station eastern entrance, on the southbound side image:New Barnet stn fast tracks look north.JPG|New Barnet station fast tracks looking north image:New Barnet stn fast tracks look south.JPG|New Barnet station fast tracks looking south image:New Barnet stn high northbound.JPG|New Barnet station looking north from footbridge image:New Barnet stn high southbound1.JPG|New Barnet station looking south from footbridge over the southbound slow platform, and the siding on the far left image:New Barnet stn high southbound2.JPG|New Barnet station looking south from footbridge over the fast tracks image:New Barnet stn high southbound3.JPG|New Barnet station looking south from footbridge over the slow northbound platform, with a siding visible on the right image:New Barnet stn signage.JPG|New Barnet station platform signage image:New Barnet stn slow northbound look south.JPG|New Barnet station slow northbound platform looking south with a siding visible on the right image:New Barnet stn slow southbound look north.JPG|New Barnet station slow northbound platform looking north Route References External links Category:Railway stations in Barnet Category:Former Great Northern Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1850 Category:Railway stations served by First Capital Connect Category:DfT Category D stations